Te llevaré conmigo
by Calicitaardlay
Summary: Historia inspirada en los sentimientos de Albert y Candy, protagonistas de la novela: Candy. El Príncipe de la Colina, escrita por Nagita.
1. Chapter 1

**Te llevaré conmigo**

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

El viento cada vez más fresco rozaba el rostro y las manos de Candy, mientras se percataba que el almuerzo terminó. Los servicios que se emplearon para los invitados estaban ya siendo lavados por la señorita Pony y la hermana María. A lo lejos observaba el juego que Annie y Archie lograron inventar para distraer a los niños.

La Carreta de Tom partió con su padre minutos antes; y de nuevo, los recuerdos, una vez más la invadieron con imágenes que por primera vez lograron hacerlos a un lado, como si no importasen más, como si el poco tiempo que queda antes de que el sol anuncie su partida, fuera el último a su lado. Candy se preguntó─: ¿Cómo haré de ahora en adelante sin él, si ya sufrí tanto con su partida, ya lloré la soledad en que él me dejó? Recuperarlo, pero como cabeza de los Ardlay, no es recuperarlo, es tenerlo a gotas, y saberlo tan inalcanzable ─Esa reflexión le generó un vacío en medio de su pecho, más aún saber que, son la misma persona, los encontró a ambos sin esperarlo, su Príncipe y Albert, perdiéndolos en el mismo momento de conocer la noticia.

En medio de ese ir y venir en su mente, se escuchó─: ¡Candy, Candy!, pequeña, ¿me escuchas?, ¿estás bien?, ¿sucede algo? ─Ella se giró secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente, sonriendo para sobrepasar la situación. Albert se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, pero mantuvo la calma. Le extendió los brazos en señal de querer abrazarla como antes. Él también quiso volver a ese tiempo en que eran dos, únicamente los dos, que compartían todo─. Candy, cariño, debo partir a realizar varios viajes. George ─su fiel amigo se encontraba ya en el auto para iniciar la marcha─, como siempre apresurándome para cumplir con los compromisos a los que me debo como cabeza de los Ardlay. Debo hacerlo, es mi obligación ─Ella escuchaba sin retirar su mejilla reposada en el pecho de Albert. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas se presentaron─. Quiero que tengas presente que, durante mi ausencia nada te faltará, ya di instrucciones para que se provea de alimentos y refacciones en el Hogar de Pony, no te aflijas en buscar empleo salvo que así lo desees, pero por sobre todo ─separándola de él, sosteniéndole el rostro suavemente con sus dedos, dijo─: recuerda que te llevo conmigo siempre, en dónde me encuentre estás conmigo. Tomando las manos de Candy las dirigió hacia el pecho de él, la miró con amor, expresándole─: Te quedas aquí, este lugar es para ti, quiero que te tomes el tiempo que necesites. Reflexiona sobre todo lo vivido. Espero que a mi retorno esa cabecita atolondrada tenga definido lo que desea hacer en adelante. Sea la decisión que tomes, voy a respetarla.

Candy escuchaba todo en silencio, entre tanto sus las lágrimas corrían y corrían. Quería decir tanto, pero el dolor la callaba, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, quería gritarle: ¡No me abandones!, una vez más, pero no podía impedir su partida. Finalmente, se dijo así misma: "Albert, tienes razón, debo reflexionar y elegir el camino que, deseo a futuro. Sin embargo, quiero que tú seas mi futuro…". Se armó de valor prometiéndole a Albert que, haría lo que le estaba pidiendo, no sin antes dejarse traicionar por sus sentimientos al decir─: Albert, no quiero que partas, por favor, vuelve pronto, te, te echaré de menos.

Albert la volvió a abrazar, con ese calor que siempre le daba calma, le susurró al oído─: Pequeña, creo que ya olvidaste que te llevo conmigo a cada instante, siempre. Volveré pronto, deseo que puedas esperarme ─Armándose de valor la desprendió de sí, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y subió al auto.

Un sonido ensordecedor, propio de los motores de los autos de esa época, se empezó a sentir. Un auto inició marcha y, poco a poco se hizo invisible. Regresó ese viento, pero esta vez, ya no es fresco, ya no da alivio, es gélido, incómodo, humedecido, ¿humedecido?, no, son las lágrimas que no cesan en Candy, quien sólo atina a decir temblorosamente─: Hasta pronto, querido Albert…

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

CAPÍTULO II

PARTIDA HACIA EL PUERTO

A veinticinco minutos de la partida del Hogar de Pony, ensimismado en sus pensamientos con el rostro apesadumbrado y, dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia su pecho, tratando de sentir imaginariamente las manos que poco antes tocó, Albert sintió que seguían las gotas de lágrimas que Candy dejó en su camisa, cuando ambos se habían abrazados para despedirse del uno del otro. Cerró su puño con la esperanza de que éstas no se secaran, no se perdieran, porque era lo último que tenía de ella hasta su retorno.

"Candy", pronunció en sus pensamientos mientras alzaba la vista por la ventana del auto. "No quería dejarte, ni despedirme de ti. Separarte de ese abrazo fue demasiado doloroso, mi alma se desbordaba en contarte todo lo que siento por ti, pero no era el momento, aún debes ordenar tus ideas y sentimientos. Terry, sí, Terry Grandchester, me cuesta aceptar que aún estés presente. Ella debe definir qué papel en adelante protagonizarás en su vida, es que acaso aún: ¿No te olvida o ya eres un capítulo cerrado?".

Los minutos seguían avanzando y, Albert se atormentaba de tan solo imaginar que a su retorno Terry seguiría en el corazón de Candy, llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza en señal de desesperación y, dijo─: No puedo soportarlo.

George, quien no está ajeno a lo sucedido, respirando profundo parándose justo a un lado de él, decidió intervenir─: Con la experiencia que tengo de vida, he presenciado muchas bienvenidas y despedidas. Puedo identificar con bastante claridad: cuándo dos buenos amigos se despiden y, cuándo dos enamorados renuentes a separase… se despiden; así sea por corto tiempo ─Albert que todavía mantenía las manos entre sus sienes, bastante contrariado dirigió su mirada hacia George, al sentirse descubierto. Su mentor continuó con su sermón─: Señor, conozco perfectamente las reacciones de la Señorita Candy, sé cuando ríe, está triste, preocupada, enojada y hasta cuando porfía algo que siente y cree que es lo correcto. La he visto demostrando sus afectos de niña al señorito Anthony, sé por usted todo lo sucedido con ese actor. También por versión suya cómo fue la convivencia entre los dos en aquella casa cuando perdió la memoria. Hoy vi el rostro de la señorita Candy desde que lo avizoró con el traje de gala escocés y, tomó conocimiento que su compañero de vida en los últimos tiempos, su padre adoptivo y el Príncipe de la Colina a quien ella tanto añoraba desde pequeña, son la misma persona.

─¿Qué puedo hacer?, sino me queda alternativa. Aprovecharé los viajes que debo realizar para darle tiempo, porque soy consciente de lo que represento para ella, pero, ¿qué represento? ¿Un padre, un hermano, un amigo, o un hombre que puede ser su compañero de vida?

George, recibió el pronunciamiento de Albert, decidió, seguir en su explicación─: Señor, interrumpí sus pensamientos, porque no soporto verlo sufrir. Le pido que intente guardar la calma, escúcheme, por favor ─Albert asintió con la cabeza indicando el pase─, la señorita Candy ya eligió, solo que usted aún no se percata de ello. Dígame usted: ¿qué mujer llora tanto la ausencia de un hombre con quien convivió tanto tiempo y compartió su vida en toda circunstancia? Esto que le acabo de decir por sorprendente que sea, se lo oí comentar a la señorita Annie el día de hoy mientras recogían la mesa. Otra interrogante: ¿qué mujer se aferra a los brazos de un varón derramando tantas lágrimas, pidiéndole de la manera más cortés y disimulada que no se vaya, exponiéndose en presencia de todos en el Hogar de Pony? Bien, definitivamente nos lleva a la única respuesta: una mujer enamorada, esa mujer enamorada es la señorita Candy y, ese varón es Albert, es decir, usted Señor.

Los ojos de Albert cada vez se abrían más en señal de admiración, emitió un suspiro de alivio. Con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos le agradeció a George, diciéndole que se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación─: Debo confesar que la amo, la amo, la amo infinitamente. Me enamoré de ella hace mucho tiempo, incluso sin memoria nuestros caminos se juntaron nuevamente, resurgiendo mi amor. Tus palabras me calman, me dan fuerza para iniciar el viaje. Darle este tiempo que necesita Candy. El día de hoy estuvo repleto de muchas emociones ─esbozando una ligera sonrisa, sin decir más, ambos continuaron el trayecto en silencio.

El auto llegaba a su primer destino, Albert descendió, dirigiéndose a su despacho para escribir una nota, la cual encargó al servicio de correspondencia para que la diligencia de al día siguiente la llevara a su destino. Devolviéndose nuevamente hacia su auto rumbo al puerto. Una vez colocadas las maletas y documentación necesaria para llevar en sus estadías de negocios.

Llegó el día del prologando viaje, y, Albert ya estaba en cubierta, recibiendo la brisa marina. Miró el mar cavilando─: Candy ya debe de haber recibido la nota ─se prometió a sí mismo ser perseverante. Con un incipiente aire de confianza pronunció─: Candy mi amor, espérame, volveremos a encontrarnos. No tendremos más despedidas.

Entre tanto un sonido típico de la bocina del barco indicaba que ya se encontraban en alta mar.

Gracias, por comentar esta fabulosa historia de amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

CAPÍTULO III

CORTAS LÍNEAS QUE LLENAN EL ALMA

Los minutos que le sucedieron a la partida del auto, Candy trató de sobreponerse, empezó a tomar en cuenta que sus madres, Annie y Archie estaban aguardando por ella, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por llorar que, se le haría difícil disimular la situación. Ella no quería voltear, sentía muchos ojos observándola desde numerosos ángulos.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, de repente un abrazo la sorprendió, sin saber quién era, escuchó:

─Candy, el señor Albert volverá pronto. Él conversó con nosotras antes de su partida. Nos pidió que durante su ausencia te cuidemos mucho… Sabes bien que él te quiere. Estaba muy preocupado por partir y dejarte. Anda, intenta calmarte, él volverá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Candy, se giró y dijo─: Señorita Pony, gracias.

Horas más tarde, Annie y Archie partieron. Los niños ya se encontraban durmiendo.

Al costado de la chimenea, la hermana María mientras zurcía un pantalón empezó a hablar─: ¡qué bonito es compartir todo!, ¿no creen?, compartir tristezas, alegrías, un paseo por el parque, por las calles, ir de compras al mercado, cocinar, ¿qué dicen?... Muchas veces hacemos todo esto y, jamás nos percatamos de que lo hacemos con aquella persona con la que ya formamos una familia ─Apenas la mujer terminó su costura, guardó el hilo y la aguja. Fue a su habitación, deseándole las buenas noches.

Entre tanto, la Señorita Pony continuaba la charla, al tiempo que tomaba un té caliente─: tiene razón la hermana María, ¿no crees, Candy?, tú ya hiciste todo esto con el señor Albert, cuando vivían en ese departamento.

Candy se giró en dirección a la señorita Pony, asintió con la cabeza, pues sabía que la conversación giraba entorno a ella.

─Sí, compartíamos todo.

Entonces, Candy ─pronunció la madre─ tú ya sabes qué es vivir en familia con un compañero, el señor Albert te quiere de manera especial, siempre estuvo cerca de ti, cuidándote y procurándote lo mejor. Incluso cuando perdió la memoria, fue quien te consoló cuando te separaste de ese joven actor. Te conoce bien, me atrevo a decir que mejor que nosotras. Hija, guarda calma, ya no llores y ve a descansar que, mañana es un nuevo inicio.

La mañana estaba fresca, Candy despertó muy temprano y dirigiéndose a la Colina de Pony, lentamente, meditó todo lo acontecido el día anterior: "Albert ya debes de haber partido. Todos me dicen que me quieres y de forma especial, pero quisiera escuchar de ti que no es un querer simple hacia una hija o hermana; sino que me amas, tanto como yo a ti, ¡Oh, Albert! Vuelve pronto, me siento completamente sola, sin ti".

Ella cerró los ojos, rememorando el instante en que él llevó sus manos hacia su pecho. De pronto alguien la interrumpió.

─¡Candy, Candy! ─gritaba un niño que le llevaba una nota que, habían dejado en la parte de la mansión de Lakewood.

El chiquillo al entregarle la carta, partió de retorno al Hogar de Pony.

Ella abrió el contenido del sobre, al leer, sus ojos expresaron sorpresa, se humedecieron, una vez más, pero ya no era de tristeza, sino de emoción. Llevó la nota hacia su corazón con las dos manos. Acariciándola con su mejilla la volvió a colocar en su pecho y gritó─: ¡Sí, Albert, aquí te espero y te llevo conmigo también!

En la noche, mientras Candy dormía plácidamente, en un costado de su almohada, reposaba la nota que había recibido de Albert, se lograba leer:

Querida Candy:

No dejo de pensar en nuestro último abrazo. Aún siento tus manos en mi pecho. Deseo durante mi ausencia que disfrutes la compañía de tus madres y los niños, pero por sobre todo no olvides la promesa que te hice. Te llevo conmigo siempre, a cada instante.

Te suplico me esperes en el Hogar de Pony, en cuanto termine este viaje, lo primero que haré es ir por ti.

Espero la gracia del cielo que, tú también me lleves contigo.

Con todo mi afecto,

Albert.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: En Alta Mar

Los días en el mar transcurrieron entre mañanas abocadas a lectura de documentos, planificación de estrategias comerciales, y, un sin fin de pláticas entre Albert y George de ¿Cómo asegurar el patrimonio de los Ardlay?

Almorzaban en la suite, reposaban cada uno en sus habitaciones, por las noches asistían a las cenas de gala que la tripulación ofrecía; ambos caballeros vestían trajes acordes a la ocasión, eran la sensación de las damas, quienes no hallaban la manera de hacerse notar y llamar su atención.

Ocasionalmente, Albert aceptaba bailar con alguna joven, presionado por las miradas y, el compromiso de no dañar las buenas relaciones comerciales y amicales.

Giselle, una jovencita dulce, bien portada fue presentada por sus padres, aristócratas por cierto, en su afán de despertar algún interés en el tan ansiado señor William Ardlay, forzaron una presentación entre su hija y Albert, subsecuentemente bailaron, él como todo un caballero la llevó a la pista, entre tanto el vals inició.

Apenada, Giselle se dirigió a Albert─: Mi estimado señor Ardlay, debo ofrecer disculpas de parte de mi familia y mías también, es notorio el hecho de mi presentación forzosa con usted y, peor aún prácticamente que mis padres lo orillen a que baile usted conmigo. Cuanto lamento esta escena, le reitero las disculpas.

Albert, sorprendido por la franqueza de la joven, sonrío amablemente, explicándole que, no tiene de que disculparse, puesto que ella fue obligada a toda esa escena y las normas que impone la sociedad fuerzan sobre todo a las señoritas a estar sometidas a las reglas y costumbres. Le pidió que sean buenos amigos, ya que agradecía la valentía y, honestidad que ella evidenciaba.

Entre tanto, la ambición les ganaba a los padres de la chica, creían que en esa conversación dada durante el baile de los jóvenes, se había logrado su objetivo de hacer caer al patriarca de los Ardlay en los brazos de su hija.

Antes de terminar el vals, Albert ofreció su sincera amistad, y, Giselle le agradeció, diciéndole─: Mi estimado amigo, cuántas quisieran obtener su favor y estar en mi lugar ahora mismo y, yo pensando que jamás tendré posibilidades de bailar algún día con mi amado.

El vals terminó, Albert acercó a Giselle a sus padres. Seguidamente, les pidió su consentimiento para que al día siguiente le permitiesen dar un paseo con ella por la cubierta.

En la mañana durante el paseo, Giselle le contó que se había enamorado de un joven trabajador, honesto que se dedicaba a ser corresponsal en el New York Times, pero sus padres jamás aprobarían su unión, ya que ellos la ven como mercancía para establecer alianza con algún millonario e incrementar estatus y fortuna.

Albert, por su parte, le confesó su sentir por Candy, que a su retorno tendría que enfrentar varias oposiciones, puesto que no considerarían a Candy del nivel requerido, pero esto no le daba temor.

Giselle, al escucharlo atentamente, se decidió a luchar por su amado así sus padres jamás lo aprobasen.

El viaje llegó a término, cada quién tomó su rumbo. Una vez en el hotel, lo primero que hizo Albert es remitir un telegrama a Candy:

_Querida Candy, _

_Llegamos a nuestro destino favorablemente. Te llevo conmigo, Albert._

Cuando entregaron el mensaje a Candy, el corazón le palpitaba a mil, sentía que la felicidad se le salía por los poros.

Mientras tanto, un Albert presuroso, del otro lado del mundo, avanzaba sus pendientes para retornar lo más pronto posible.

Cursaba Cartas a Candy con bastante periodicidad, la confianza entre ellos era la de antes e incluso con envíos de piropos.

Una tarde en que fue cancelada una de las últimas citas de negocio, Albert decidió pasar en la perezosa de la terraza, ideando: ¿cómo sería el encuentro con Candy y cómo le confesaría su amor?, anecdóticamente, ella hacía lo mismo sentada en una gran rama de árbol, como si no existiera distancia, ambos sentían mirarse tan de cerca que, por un momento sintieron sus manos tocarse…

─Albert ─dijo ella─ lanzando un suspiro.

─Candy ─dijo él─ llevando sus brazos al pecho como si estuviera ella ahí con él, abrazándolo.

Continuará.

Si les ha gustado dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Un encuentro tan soñado

Pese a la insistencia de George, Albert adelantó su retorno, y en menos de lo esperado pisó suelo, subió al coche rumbo al Hogar de Pony.

Ya en el trayecto, desvió su ruta a Lakewood, quiso asearse, cambiar de atuendo antes de buscar a Candy.

Entre tanto, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, ya estaban nerviosas, pues el momento de la verdad llegó. Albert les remitió una misiva explicando que retornaba antes, dando incluso fecha y hora.

Candy, ajena a todo esto, realizaba sus labores cotidianas siempre pensando en Albert: "No recibo carta, ni telegrama desde hace más de 17 días... estará muy ocupado seguramente". Mientras tendía ropa recién lavada, pensaba y pensaba. Es en ese momento, un sonido sordo se hacía cada vez más intenso y cercano.

Candy se preguntó: "Ese sonido es… ¿Será posible? ¡No, aún falta muchas semanas para que retorne! Seguramente es el señor de la tienda que trae los alimentos estipulados en el contrató para todos los niños".

Algunos pasos se sentían cada vez más cercanos, Candy tomaba una prenda para sujetarla en el cordel mientras una voz varonil dijo─: Me gustaría que a partir de ahora ambos colguemos nuestras prendas recién lavadas...se te ve hermosa haciendo los quehaceres del hogar…

La camisita tan pequeña que Candy colgaba cayó repentinamente al piso, su corazón empezó a palpitar sin control, se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa desbordando alegría. De repente ella se giró y, era él, su amor, su Albert.

Candy corrió con los brazos extendidos y dijo entre lágrimas muy fuerte─: Albert, mi Albert, volviste, volviste…

Albert, también avanzó al encuentro de ella─: Candy, que hermosa estás, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Ambos enamorados, se fundieron en un abrazo, uno que expresaba una mezcla de amor, nostalgia, porque ambos añoraron este reencuentro, lleno de felicidad por estar juntos.

Albert sollozó, no pudo contener las lágrimas, tomó el rostro de Candy con sus manos, la miró fijamente y le dijo─: Candy, te extrañé demasiado, no quiero volver a separarme de ti, eres...eres la razón de mi existencia. Desde que subí al auto aquel día como te prometí ni un segundo te aparté de mí, de mis pensamientos, ni de mis sentimientos. Quiero que sepas que nunca te extrañé como un hermano, como un padre; sino como Albert, el hombre que siempre querrá estar a tu lado sin esperar nada a cambio, solo tu sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Candy recibía esas palabras con gran alivio y admiración, entre tanto su rostro seguía humedecido por la emoción que, sentía al saber de que quién le hablaba, era Albert, el hombre.

Ella sin más le respondió, mientras tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de su amado para depositar en ella un tierno beso, posteriormente la llevó a su mejilla─: ¡Oh, Albert!, yo también te extrañé muchísimo, cuando partiste he de confesar que me sentí, sola, abandonada y con miedo de que no volvieras, hasta que llegó tu nota y mi corazón se calmó ─entre tanto, ella se acercó más a Albert y reposó su rostro en él pechó de él, sin dejar de hablarle─ no quiero separarme de ti, nunca más. Tengo miedo de volver a sentir ese dolor cuando partiste, dejándome sola en el departamento, ese dolor fue el mismo que sentí cuando iniciaste tu viaje, con la única diferencia de que esta vez prometiste volver, y aquí estás. Yo tampoco soy la hija adoptiva, ni una hermana menor a la que tengas el deber de cuidar. Soy Candy, la mujer que te extrañó y sufrió tu ausencia día a día…

Albert, ya seguro de que ambos se aman, optó por abrazarla fuerte, diciéndole al oído suavemente─: que bueno saber que ambos no somos ni padre e hija, ni hermano ni hermana. Somos Candy y Albert ─Él aspiró el aroma emanado por el cabello de su amada, tomándola de la mano, la invitó a ir a la Colina de Pony.

Por otro lado, la hermana María en la sala caminaba de un lugar a otro, ansiosa por lo que sucedía afuera, en ese instante la señorita Pony la calmó, pidiéndole que mirara por la ventana. Albert y Candy, tomados de la mano subían hacia la Colina.

Espero sus comentarios. Gracias.

Continúa sí o no?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: **Te amo**

Durante el ascenso, Albert dijo─: Candy, ¿Sabes que eres más bonita cuándo ríes que cuándo lloras? ─Candy sonrojada, se terminó de secar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro. Sin poder contenerse se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos, él emocionado le confesó─ no sabes cuánto soñé con estar así ─él al sentirse correspondido, la besó en la frente, diciéndole─ apuremos mi vida; aún falta un trecho─. Ella asintió con la cabeza y continuaron con el camino que les faltaba para llegar al Padre Árbol.

Ya situados en la Colina de Pony, donde con facilidad se observa el río Michigan, después de unos breves segundos Albert tomó valor y se giró hacia ella para expresar─: Candy, me alegra saber que no me ves como un padre adoptivo, ni tampoco como un hermano, sino como Albert. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí pensando qué papel representaría en tu vida. Ahora, que ambos tenemos claro que solo somos Albert y Candy, quiero profesarte el gran amor que, siento por ti. Mi corazón te elige como compañera de vida. Candy, no existe dama en este mundo tan gentil, bondadosa y hermosa como tú.

El joven se arrodilló frente a ella, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul claro, abriéndola ante los ojos de aquella chica que, una vez fue su amiga y compañera de hogar, preguntó con la humildad característica de él─: ¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa?

Candy, respondió─: ¡Sí, acepto!, claro que acepto.

Él sonriente, le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Albert ya de pie, le agradeció. Acercándola a él cada vez más, puso su mano en el mentón de Candy y, lo que tanto habían soñado sucedió. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió un beso, un beso lleno de amor, el cual con temor correspondió.

El cuerpo le temblaba, las manos de Albert posaron sobre la cintura de Candy y ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. El beso se prolongó por minutos, hasta que Albert lentamente se separó de Candy, la alzó hacia el aire girándola en vueltas, gritando emocionado─: ¡Te amo, me amas, nos casaremos, te besé! ─Ella emitía sus risas típicas de felicidad, al bajarla nuevamente se besaron y decidieron regresas hacia el Hogar de Pony.

Las madres esperaban con la cena lista. En su humildad prepararon la mesa con flores blancas, la cual cubrieron con un mantel bordado que en pocas ocasiones usaban, únicamente para fechas especiales.

Cuando los recién comprometidos ingresaron, él se dirigió a las damas explicándoles lo acontecido, ellas felices dieron su permiso y fijaron la fecha de la boda. La cena terminó y Albert tuvo que partir, no sin antes seguir besando a su amada.

Continuará…

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

**Capítulo VII y VIII: Prejuicios que lastiman, titulares que sorprenden.**

Albert iba rumbo a su residencia, estaba tan feliz que olvidó los prejuicios a los que tendría que enfrentarse. La férrea oposición que la tía abuela seguro demostraría al tomar conocimiento de la noticia.

Una vez ya aseado y en su despacho escribió una pequeña carta a la señora Elroy, convocándola al día siguiente para una entrevista de suma urgencia.

Las horas transcurrieron y tanto Candy como Albert no podían conciliar el sueño, rememoraban cada instante de ese maravilloso momento en que ambos decidieron confesar su amor; una sensación de un ligero estremecimiento acompañado de un cosquilleo sintió ella al cerrar sus ojos, al tratar de percibir nuevamente esos labios con los que soñó tanto, pero tanto tiempo. Candy aún sentía en su nariz el aroma tan varonil de Albert, llevaba sus manos a su mejilla para sentir los dedos que la acariciaron. Así, una y mil veces más repasaba la escena, se sonrojaba al recordarla.

Por otro lado, Albert, parado en su balcón, observaba la noche llena de estrellas, lleno de felicidad y emoción, imaginaba el día de su matrimonio, añoraba la noche de bodas, se prometía así mismo que sería inolvidable para Candy, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento e incluso comenzaba a vislumbrar qué hermosa se vería luciendo un vestido maternal, en espera del primogénito. En medio de esos sueños un sonido de puerta lo trajo a la realidad, era George quién se asomaba para conversar con él.

Albert se disculpó por no haber prestado atención y mucho menos por haberse dado cuenta del llamado de la puerta, una sonrisa de medio lado gesticuló George. Mirándolo como un padre se dirigió a su Jefe.

─Señor, lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero considero necesario preparar la charla de mañana que sostendrá con la señora Elroy, ya sabemos que su negativa será en el acto.

Albert, quién se encontraba atento a lo que su acompañante le decía, bajó la cabeza, suspirando profundamente y con la mirada firme, dijo─: Comprendo George, tienes razón, sé que mañana no será fácil, pero acepte o no, me casaré con Candy, ella no puede seguir dirigiendo mi vida, soy un hombre libre, que puede decidir por sí sólo.

Mientras tanto, en el Hogar de Pony, Candy concilió el sueño, ajena a lo que Albert tendría que enfrentarse, un sonido fuerte se escuchó, se abrieron de improviso las ventanas permitiendo la entrada del aire gélido que irrumpió en la humilde habitación tomando a Candy por sorpresa, quién tuvo que levantarse de inmediato a cerrarlas. En los siguientes segundos ella sintió una angustia, como si algo le estuviera sucediendo a su amado.

─¡Calma, Candy! ─se dijo─ ya hemos atravesado tanto, que ya nada ha de suceder. Volveré a la cama y mañana será un espléndido día.

Era ya las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Albert fue alertado que, la tía Elroy estaba ingresando a la mansión. La verdad, no la esperaba tan temprano, la anciana decidió partir en la madrugada, creyendo que se trataba de alguna noticia que implicase el patrimonio de los Ardlay, de allí partió su premura, jamás imaginaría lo que sucedería en la entrevista con Albert.

Él se acercó a recibirla en la puerta, el personal de servicio se ordenó silenciosamente para darle la bienvenida, entre tanto las puertas se abrieron y al descender del auto la señora Elroy se percató de inmediato que, su sobrino tenía otro rostro, no era el mismo, algo cambió en Albert.

En los minutos siguientes se reunieron en el salón del té. Albert no quiso usar el despacho, pues quería propiciar una reunión más amena y en el lugar favorito de la casa para su tía.

─Y, bien Williams ─dijo la señora─ ¿Por qué me has citado, indicando que es necesario entrevistarnos hoy? ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

Albert levantando la mirada firme, respondió─: Tía, sabe usted que siempre he aceptado cada indicación suya desde niño e incluso de adulto, siempre creyendo que lo hacía por amor y por mi bienestar. Los años pasaron, me hice adulto, lamentablemente perdí la memoria y estuvimos alejados por un buen tiempo.

─No me hagas sufrir recordando esos momentos de angustia ─replicó la tía─ fue angustiante no conocer tu paradero.

Albert, continuó─: debe usted aceptar que de no ser por Candy, yo tal vez no estaría vivo. Fue ella quien luchó por cuidarme, cuando ella apenas estudiaba enfermería. Arriesgándose a comentarios mal intencionados, porque fui para ese momento considerado un traidor. No bastando con todo lo que le tocó hacer para defenderme de las discriminaciones que recibía de médicos y enfermeras, aceptó el reto de aprobar los exámenes solo para recibirse como enfermera y así poder cuidar de mí. Usted no tiene idea de cuánto se esforzó para estudiar, cumplir con sus guardias, y para colmo… atenderme. Incluso a escondidas me compraba alimentos para mejorar mi nutrición, restableciendo así poco a poco mi salud. Esas acciones tía, demuestran que ella es una buena persona. Considero necesario explicarle lo que sucedió luego, buscó un departamento pequeño arriesgando su honra, pues se retiró de la residencia de enfermeras para asumir gastos de alquiler, me brindó un lugar cálido para vivir, cuidando de mí. Tía, me pude reponer por ella, gracias a sus cuidados y atenciones. Lo mejor es que ella hizo todo eso ignorando que en realidad soy William Albert Ardlay.

La señora Elroy escuchó en silencio. Al término de esa explicación, arqueó una de sus cejas, a su vez, que aclaró su garganta para decir─: comprendo que sientas un profundo agradecimiento por Candy, yo lo estoy por haberte cuidado. Nunca gusté de la idea de su adopción, su origen, sus costumbres, sus simplezas, su falta de finura, pero hay que reconocer que si lograste retornar, fue por ella, aunque me cueste admitirlo…

─Tía, así como yo me hice adulto, ella también. El tiempo que vivimos en ese tan acogedor departamento permitió que nos conociéramos más. Por si fuera poco compartimos hasta la pobreza cuándo el dinero no nos alcanzaba ni para la comida, pero ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa, jamás se quejó, sin querer tía… ambos formamos un hogar y, no nos dimos cuenta. Tiempo después recuperé la memoria y, decidí marchar al saber que los vecinos se dieron cuenta de que no éramos hermanos ni esposos, las murmuraciones hacia ella empezaron y no quise exponerla más. Partí sin mayor explicación. Ahora, sé que la dejé en la absoluta soledad, sufrió mucho con mi partida. Sin saberlo pensé que era el único que sufría su ausencia y extrañaba esa convivencia.

La tía Elroy empezó a palidecer puesto que la explicación se tornaba a un contexto jamás pensado por ella, "¿William qué quieres decir? ─pensó la tía Elroy─ debo estar entendiendo mal".

─Tía, si la cité fue para explicarle la verdad, quiero que cambie su imagen sobre ella, sobre Candy. Abra las puertas de ese corazón que conozco, retire esa barrera que tiene con ella, bríndele la oportunidad de conocerla. Candy es una buena persona, excelente enfermera, pero por sobre todo es la mujer que amo, que amo profundamente desde hace mucho. Le revelaré que a mi retorno del viaje de negocios que realicé… nos confesamos cuánto nos amamos. Ella me ama sin ningún interés como usted ya se pudo dar cuenta con el preámbulo que hice al inicio de esta conversación. Tía por lo mucho que quiso a mi padre, a mi madre y me quiere, le pido que reconsidere su actuar con ella; más aún cuando serán familia dentro de poco. Nos vamos a casar, ya estamos comprometidos, ayer pedí el consentimiento a sus madres, obtuve su anuencia. He dejar claro, que no habrá decisión contraria, ni poder humano que impida la unión de Candy y mía. Incluso en el diario de hoy se publicó mi compromiso con Candy, así que tía, hasta la sociedad ya tiene conocimiento de mi amor por…

─¡Basta William, no puedo soportarlo! Me trajiste aquí para comunicarme esta infame decisión, un nuevo capricho tuyo auspiciado seguramente por el comportamiento ligero de esa muchacha, sabrá Dios de qué artimañas se valió para seducirte y tenerte inutilizado de pensamiento ─expresó mortificada la tía Elroy─ no puedo dar crédito a lo que dices, continuó con su reclamo─ me veo obligada a ir a ese famoso orfanato. Ubicaré a esa chica, le diré cuál es la posición que tiene, y, que jamás, óyelo bien, jamás permitiré esa unión ─sentenció la anciana.

Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados Albert intentó mantener la calma y, el respeto con el que debía dirigirse a su tía.

─Veo tristemente, que usted no se percata de que soy un hombre, quien dirige la familia, y que nadie, óigalo bien, nadie podrá ir en contra de mis decisiones. Lamento profundamente que dominada por sus conceptos y vanidades, considere a Candy indigna, pese a que usted sabe que si el Patriarca de los Ardlay vive, es por ella, es inconcebible el odio que le profesa cuando ella jamás le hizo algo que justifique su rechazo continuo, muy a pesar suyo amo a Candy y, nos casaremos, si desea rectificar su posición, me encantaría que pueda ayudar a organizar la boda, que viva mi felicidad. Tía hubiera sido el deseo de mi hermana y mis padres.

La señora Elroy, siempre tan dura, se retiró sin decir más tocando su frente y murmurando─: Williams, Williams, ¡Oh! Qué dolor de cabeza.

Continuará…

Si quieren más dejen sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo IX: Preparativos que ilusionan**

Albert totalmente precavido de cualquier argucia que pudiera hacer su tía en complicidad con Neil y Eliza, pidió custodiar los alrededores del Hogar de Pony y a Candy con el pretexto de que, como la noticia ya era pública no quería desprotegerla en caso de que algún osado periodista la abordará con preguntas incomodas.

En una semana se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso, por lo que había mucho por hacer: los vestidos de sus madres, el de ella, el de los niños del hogar. Albert quiso dar protagonismo a todo el entorno de Candy, para hacerla sentir a gusto en la reunión.

Por otra parte, Annie prontamente se hizo presente y participó en la organización.

No obstante, a miles de kilómetros, unos pasos dubitativos avanzaban por la vereda, parecía que evitaba llegar a su destino, a fin de tomar unos minutos más, empezó a leer todos los titulares de los diarios, llamando su atención: _**El señor William Albert Ardlay se comprometió con la señorita Candy White**_. _En dos días se celebrará la fiesta de compromiso. Existe la expectativa de que aproximadamente en un mes se llevará a cabo la ansiada boda_.

Terry no daba crédito al titular, la sensación fue como un golpe directo al estómago. Acomodándose el sombrero típico que llevaba, silbó y pronunció─: Tarzán con Pecas se casará y, con Albert ─lanzó una mirada de fuego al cielo, cerró los ojos mientras arrugaba el diario entre sus manos, unos segundos después alzó la cabeza y continuó─ Candy, querida Candy, sé muy feliz. Confieso que odiaré a Albert por esfumar mi última esperanza de que algún día, algún día pudieras volver a mí. Pero no podrá ser, nuestras realidades son diferentes y cada uno eligió su destino. Como me gustaría verte de novia ─Cerró sus ojos e imaginó verla ingresar por la iglesia, espléndida, con sus rubios rulos, dirigiéndose a él, aunque en su imaginación divagaba y era feliz. Tocó volver a la realidad al escuchar.

─¿Terry? Ya llegaste ─era Susana sentada en su silla de ruedas, quien desde el balcón permanecía atenta a la llegada de su novio. Ella se había quedado observándolo tras ver que una noticia le llamó la atención, pues él se había quedado leyendo en el kiosco, ensimismado, seguramente por algún titular, consideró.

Continuará…

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios estos días han sido difíciles, por lo que clamo a Dios en nombre de todo, prometo que pronto publicaré otro capítulo así se cortico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX: Preparativos**

Albert terminó de hablar con la tía abuela y según su cálculo Candy estaba por llegar a la mansión. Pues, solicitó su presencia para coordinar la fiesta de compromiso que sería en un día. Sin equivocarse no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando el auto ingresó a la gran casona.

Candy apenas vio a su amado, se bajó del vehículo, sin esperar a que el chofer lo estacionara. Albert de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que su pequeña se lastimara. Ambos se unieron en un romántico e interminable abrazo. Como ella nunca fue persuadida por sus madres para cambiar su forma de ser, actuó de manera instintiva.

Para esa ocasión tan especial, ella se puso el mejor vestido que tenía, se dejó su cabello suelto, sujeto ligeramente por una cinta, dándole otra visión más femenina y adulta.

El personal de servicio, conmovido por la curiosidad de conocer a la nueva patrona, se sorprendió cuando una de las empleadas domesticas, se atrevió a tutear a la futura señora Ardlay. Se trataba de Dorothy, la cual en el pasado se encargó de ayudarla en la vestimenta y atención. Se repetía la historia, pero esta vez deseaba fervientemente que por fin Candy encontrara la felicidad.

Albert se detuvo en la puerta de ingreso y se dirigió a todos:

─Como ustedes saben, estoy comprometido con Candy. La mujer más hermosa, dulce y buena ─besó su mano─. En pocos días nos casaremos. Mañana será la fiesta de compromiso. No deben temer. Ella no es quien ustedes deben estar imaginándose. No es la típica dama soberbia que da órdenes. Ya la conocerán.

Candy se dio cuenta de que ya estaba tomando el mando de la casa. Y propio de ella, agradeció la presentación a su prometido. Acto seguido, se dirigió al personal.

─Gracias por este recibimiento, quiero que me vean como su amiga. Sé lo duro de su trabajo, lo valoro y respeto. Espero ser una buena esposa y más que la señora de esta casa. Quisiera que todos seamos una familia ─finalizó.

Los sirvientes no daban crédito a lo que escucharon, solo Dorothy dijo─: muy bien Candy, te aseguro que seremos una familia, dirigida por ti. Está siempre fue tu casa, te estuvo esperando.

Muchos aplausos y gritos siguieron a esto─: ¡Vivan los patrones! ¡Felicidades a los novios! ¡Viva la futura señora Ardlay! ¡Vivan los futuros herederos!

Albert y Candy se sonrojaron por ese último comentario hecho por los empleados. Seguidamente, agradecieron el cariño sincero. Prosiguieron luego con los preparativos.

La modista llegó con los vestidos que Candy debería probarse, pero la felicidad acabó cuando la tía abuela irrumpió en la sala, manifestando su descontento con los atuendos elegidos.

─Es de muy mal gusto que se escoja un vestido con tan poco decoro. No tiene mangas, ¡qué horror! Además, la tela, muy brillosa para mi gusto. Candy, si vas a convertirte en la señora Ardlay, deberás observar las normas sociales ─advirtió la anciana.

La diseñadora estaba a punto de explotar de ira, le iba a refutar, pero Candy le respondió─: me alegra tía verla después de tanto tiempo, le agradezco los consejos, los tomaré en cuenta ─Candy gentilmente pidió modificar el modelo del vestido muy a pesar de que la modista en realidad estaba descontenta con la decisión tomada, pues había sido bajo la influencia de Elroy.

Tiempo después, en la sala principal empezaron a colocar las mesas y sillas así como el material a utilizar en la celebración del compromiso.

Por otra parte, en la cocina iniciaron el trabajo; recibiendo los ingredientes. La señora Elroy tuvo que disimular; pese a su negativa participó en los preparativos. Poco a poco permitió que Candy le dirigiera la palabra.

Llegó el anochecer y la novia tuvo que retornar al Hogar de Pony. La despedida fue demasiada tierna, no querían separarse. La señora Elroy una vez más debió interrumpir─: no es bien visto que la novia esté en casa del novio después de las 6 de la tarde, es impertinente, el auto ya espera en la puerta. Descansa bien porque mañana espera un día bastante agotador. Dorothy dispuso en el asiento posterior una merienda para que comas en el camino. Así que al llegar a tu destino procedes a dormir. Mañana vuelves temprano, hay mucho, mucho por hacer. ¡Ay!Mi cabeza! ─se retiró la anciana.

Los novios se dieron un tierno beso, juntaron sus narices, permaneciendo así con los ojos cerrados por unos cuantos segundos, pues, el conductor carraspeó la garganta en señal de dar cumplimiento a las indicaciones de la tía abuela. Ambos se dieron cuenta y con sonrisas se despidieron.

Continuará...

Gracias por comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: La cena de compromiso**

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Las ocho de la mañana dieron. Candy ya terminaba de desayunar cuando la fueron a recoger. Las madres la despidieron con profunda alegría, pues aún tenían mucho por hacer. Los niños y ellas partirían al medio día a la villa Ardlay para ver como el sueño dorado de su hija se hacía realidad.

Cuando arribaron a la mansión, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la puerta la esperaban Archie y Annie. El encuentro fue emocionante, lleno los tres jóvenes de lágrimas. Estaban muy felices porque al fin Albert y Candy se confesaron sus sentimientos.

─Candy. Archie y yo, estamos felices por ustedes. Viste que tenía razón, él te ama. Tontamente ambos sufrieron.

Archie invitó a las damas a pasar, pues, la modista esperaba la prueba luego de un trabajo maratónico. No solo significaba los trajes de la novia; sino el de las madres y niños, soportó una ardua tarea, ya que las ayudantes de la modista acudieron días antes al mismo Hogar de Pony para la toma de medidas, elección de los colores y sendas pruebas a los pequeños traviesos.

Las puertas del pequeño salón de té se abrieron y en medio del improvisado taller de confección que se montó exclusivamente para Candy, se vislumbraron los dos maniquíes con los vestidos terminados. Faltaba únicamente coser los botones y un poco de encaje, pero antes de ello debía darse la prueba final.

Annie y Archie se tomaron de la mano, se miraron con tanta ilusión imaginando que pronto estarían en los mismos preparativos, mientras al frente de los maniquíes una rubia dama tenía los ojos exorbitados porque no se imaginó que los consejos de la tía abuela embellecerían más los modelos ya elegidos, era un vestido para el medio día pues sería un almuerzo familiar y otro para la cena de compromiso.

─¿Y bien? ─inquirió la modista─ ¿Le gusta, señorita?, porque si desea podemos modificarlo y para la noche tengo otro traje de gala como inicialmente planificamos.

Una absorta Candy con una gran sonrisa y unas lágrimas de emoción, agradeció la intención, pidió dejaran los modelos tal cual se veían.

Inmediatamente, Dorothy, Annie y Archie emocionados trasladaron los maniquíes a la habitación, indicando que allí se terminaran de coser los botones y encajes pendientes, ya que la novia debería alistarse para el almuerzo.

Candy se quedó mirando el espejo tocando una cinta del vestido de noche con la cual sujetaría su cabello. De repente, en medio de sus pensamientos que volaban y volaban porque creía que todo era un sueño, alguien sujetó su cintura. Sí, era él, su amado Albert, quién esperó pacientemente a que terminara la prueba para poder saludarla; aunque sea un minuto, pues la tía abuela lo tenía junto a ella ultimando detalles.

─Candy, te extrañé ─dijo Albert.

Candy volvió a la realidad, se giró de inmediato abrazándolo fuerte, muy fuerte.

─Yo también a ti, inmensamente, mi amor ─pronunció Candy al borde del llanto.

─Vamos: ¿Por qué estás llorando? Candy hoy oficializamos nuestro compromiso, ¿eso no te hace feliz?, acaso, ¿no estás contenta?

Candy, temblorosa, lo miró y le dijo─: Confieso tener miedo, cuando tengo la felicidad cerca, algo sucede. No quiero perderte. Tengo mucho miedo de que algo suceda y yo…

Albert la interrumpió, besándola tiernamente, secó sus lágrimas. Mirándola con amor puro, le explicó que todo cambió, ya nunca más estaría sola. Él la ama y aún después de muertos, sus almas serían una sola, porque así Dios, el destino: lo dispuso.

Candy se calmó. Ella misma venciendo su timidez lo besó.

─Te amo, Albert. Te amo ─pronunció la rubia, reposando su mejilla sobre el pecho cálido de Albert.

─Cariño me gustaría, quedarnos así todo el día, pero casi dan las 11 de la mañana. Todos debemos estar en el jardín a las 12 listos para el almuerzo, fíjate: ¡qué basta familia ha llegado! Ya están tomando su ubicación ─le señaló Albert.

Candy miró por la ventana y llevándose las manos al rostro dijo─: la señora que me peinará debe estar esperándome. He sido una tonta pensando cosas fatalistas, iré a alistarme, gracias por ser tan bueno y comprensivo, conmigo. Nos vemos en una hora.

No terminó de decir esto Candy, cuando la tía abuela ingresó abruptamente al improvisado taller─: Jóvenes en una hora los espero, perfectamente listos en el jardín.

─Sí, tía, descuide ─respondió Albert.

Por su parte, Candy subió corriendo a la habitación, encontró una Dorothy apurada con el baño listo, los vestidos ya terminados, y Annie y Archie discutiendo sobre: ¿qué joyas llevaría Candy?

El tiempo transcurrió, la estilista ya estaba culminando su trabajo y Annie retornó a la habitación de Candy, quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al Jardín, los nervios empezaron, todo el clan Ardlay esperaba, incluyendo a los Leagan.

Archie fue por ambas para escoltarlas hasta el jardín. Lanzó un piropo de aquellos encantadores a las dos. Seguidamente, empezaron el trayecto.

En el ingreso del Jardín, Albert esperaba listo con su traje color claro, espléndido, radiante. La felicidad se le desbordaba. A su costado se encontraba la tía abuela Elroy con gesticulaciones duras, como si por compromiso estuviera ahí.

Archie llevó a Candy hasta Albert. Éste le presentó su brazo a su hermosa prometida para que se colocara a su lado y así dirigir unas palabras a la familia.

─Mis estimados familiares, les agradezco su participación en este almuerzo familiar, el mismo que después de muchos años nos reúne y me alegra. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, hoy en la noche celebro mi compromiso con la señorita Candy White, motivo por el cual y para hacer más íntima la reunión respetando los deseos de mi tía. Primero comunico a la familia cercana, nuestra decisión de unirnos en matrimonio y por la noche, frente a la sociedad, compañeros de trabajo y prensa.

Archie levantó una copa de champagne, se incorporó desde su asiento─: Querido Albert, me alegra esta hermosa unión. Sabemos que Candy es una ejemplar mujer. Ambos serán eternamente felices. Por ello, propongo un brindis, por los novios: ¡A su salud!

Los invitados de inmediato se pusieron de pie y respondieron─: ¡A su salud! ¡Vivan los novios! ¡Vivan los Ardlay! ¡Qué vengan los herederos!

Atrás quedaron esas presentaciones forzadas, obligadas por compromiso, que, la tía Elroy realizó cuando en el pasado Candy ingresó en calidad de hija adoptiva de los Ardlay. "No Candy, ya no más, la vida cambió para Albert y para ti" ─se dijo así misma─ "Ya no hay que ocultarse, ya no deben de ser víctimas de los mal intencionados comentarios de las vecinas, no más despidos del Dr. Leonard por estar a su lado, no más insultos de los Leagan, ahora se respira libertad".

Y desde la posición en la que se encontraban ya disfrutando del almuerzo, el sol radiante y un fresco aire acariciaban el rostro de los novios. Una mariposa pasó por encima de Candy, reposó sobre una Dulce Candy recién florecida en el jardín, ubicada a unos metros de la mesa principal. Desde su asiento, Candy sintió que era Anthony, quien se hacía presente, mirándola a lo lejos sonriente.

"¡Sí, Anthony! Soy muy feliz, tan feliz como las alondras que revolotean en este jardín ahora mismo".

Continuará.

Gracias, por comentar. Primero Dios.


End file.
